PorQpine
"Because Ima Pro, pro pro pro pro..." -PorQpine PorQpine is Manaphy's brother who is constantly criticizing the rest of the ManaZers. He is well known for continuously calling himself a "pro" and yet he doesn't even walk. Appearance PorQpine is a grey porcupine with white hair on his head and prickles on his back and tail. He also has a small nose at the front. Biography PorQpine, as of being Manaphy's brother, is part of the "Boss trio" consisting of Manaphy, PorQpine, and Chikorita. PorQpine was Manaphy's distant cousin since the beginning of ManaZcraft and was the one who criticized other employees, but not sheep because they were "majestic" and not Jeanne to avoid danger. However, Jeanne's arrival only meant Jirachi would become Rank 3. PorQpine enjoyed torturing Jirachi due to his annoying habits and becoming Rank 3 was not going to make life any better. PorQpine would torture Jirachi more and Manaphy ended up looking for how to control him. PorQpine also stuck with Chikorita and The Crasy Porygon planning ways to prevent Jirachi's rise. PorQpine typically enjoyed criticizing Husky and Terria because they were bathroom cleaners at ManaCorp. PorQpine was much overjoyed by the arrival of the Crasy Porygon as the he would consider PorQpine a pro. PorQpine, as under the command of Manaphy, had to expirience ManaCorp's shutdown during the war with RedCorp. However, the employees still worked there so he could criticize them as always. He especially loved criticizing Husky and Terria when they were searching for the cake for Ganafy. PorQpine was put into a cryobox by Ganafy and forced to watch sheep get killed in endurance chambers until Husky and Terria settled Ganafy. When the kids left, ManaCorp was back in power giving PorQpine a chance to enjoy his life criticizing especially after Jeanne had died. That was until James Thompson came back for revenge against Manaphy, PorQpine watched Manaphy and James fight and was pleased by James's defeat and death but the rest of the employees were shocked and quit working at ManaCorp. ManaCorp was destroyed by several outsiders and PorQpine was not able to criticize workers and ended up going into hiding with Manaphy, Jirachi, and Aidan. Ganafy and Braincel brought about the LIFE war to ManaCorp giving PorQpine more chances of criticism. When the life war was over, PorQpine was forced to endure the fact of Olivia Burton, a new ManaCorp employee, was already pummeling PorQpine with knowledge decreasing PorQpine's criticism chances. Behavior PorQpine is Manaphy's brother who constantly criticizes everyone similar to Manaphy only more commonly. PorQpine will also use his pin needles as a method of defense against anyone who rebels. PorQPine's weakness is anyone who knows Dr Who's real name or Porygon-Z's Ultra beam. PorQpine is also exceedingly stubborn and squeaks as an obnoxious reaction to events. Evan's opinion PorQpine is No.5 of the top 10 ManaZers in Evan's list. "Yeah my brother created him, PorQpine. I find him hilarious yet torturous, and really persistant. He really makes a good character." Trivia *PorQpine, Chikorita, and Manaphy are part of the Boss Trio. *PorQpine is the only one who can command Meh the Sheep. *PorQpine knows where the cake is.